Another Words Than No
by siklomika
Summary: Their relationship starts from a simple friendship. Hey! Say! JUMP, Yabu Kouta/Inoo Kei.


Title: Another Words Than No

Pairing: Yabu Kouta/Inoo Kei

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, fluff

Summary: Their relationship starts from a simple friendship. (lame summary, yeah, I know)

A/N: First time writing YabuNoo and first time writing fanfic in English.

* * *

><p><em>His Name is Yabu Kouta<em>

Yabu Kouta is the unofficial leader of Hey! Say! JUMP, a group where me, Inoo Kei, is in it. He is my best friend. I met him in 2001, on the elevator, when I got lost in Johnnys Jimusho. He is kind, even when the first time we met, even when we still didn't know each other, he still helped and guided me when I got lost. That time I realized, I've met a great boy. We get along until he became a leader of a group with the best voice boys called 'Ya-ya-yah!' and I became a leader of the best dancer boys called 'J.J Express'. He got a variety show with his group and my group often became their guest. And, yes, we become closer every time we met.

One day, Johnny-san broke out a news and our group was disbanded and he put us into the same group called Hey! Say! JUMP. From that day, from the day our group formed, from the day our group debuted, my feeling for him changed little by little. I'm starting to fall for him.

_Sign of Love, I bet?_

"Yabu, please, don't bother me."

In my dressing room, I was working on my university assignment which the deadline is tomorrow when this boy stared at me.

"No, Idon't." He was standing beside me and now he got a chair to sit on. "I'm just watching you."

I sighed. "Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason. I just want to."

"Then, could you stop watching me?"

"Why? Did I bother you?"

"Yes. A lot. So please stop."

"I won't, then."

I turned my head to face him. "What the heck!" And I found him grinning widely as he kept teasing me. I sighed, again. I stopped my hand on drawing and calculating. I ran my right hand to my hair. Rubbed my eyes with my left hand, and yawned. I'm tired. And I still have a lot of assignment to be done yet my concentration is now gone because of Our Great Lord Yabu-sama.

"Are you tired?"

Wha—did he still have to ask me? "The answer is obvious, Yabu Kouta-sama. Of course I am tired. So please don't bother me."

He nodded. "Okay, but I will accompany you. Take your time."

I turned my head to face him again and stared at him. "Don't you have another thing to do beside watching or accompany me?"

"Like what? Helping you with those sketch and numbers?"

"Hell no! Please do anything you want except touching this blue print and that calculus-thing."

I was back to my assignment and then I saw he showed his 'grin-of-the-winning' on the corner of my eyes. And that time, I realized I made a mistake.

"Anything, huh?" He came closer to me and reach my hand and hold it. Surprised, I turned my head to him and he gave me a quick peck on my lips. I shocked. He look into my eyes deeply. And when he was going to give me another kiss, I slap his cheeks with my free hand and pushed him away until he fell from his chair. I packed my things and rushed out from the dressing room. Left him and the other members with question mark floating around their head.

What the hell is that boy thinking? What the heck is he doing? What was that—kiss for? Why did he do that to me? Why does my face feel so hot? Why does my heart beat rapidly? What if—I really fall for that-dorky-brown-haired-boy, Yabu Kouta?

_Takaki and me_

We were doing a photo session for a certain magazine and the theme is about pairing. Yamada was paired with Chinen, Keito paired with Yuuto, Ryuu paired with Daiki, Hikaru was paired with Yabu, and Takaki was paired with me. I, somehow, glad because my pair was Takaki, not Yabu. Because I always feel uneasy whenever he was around me. I'm trying to avoid him since that day, since the day he—maybe—accidentaly kissed me. Doing lovey-dovey scene in front of camera is not unusual thing for us. But doing lovey-dovey scene in the dressing room is really unusual. Oh well, it's usual, though. But, in this case, I don't know why, it's really unusual. For me.

"You're jealous, Inoo-chan."

"Eh? What did you just say, Takaki?"

"You. Are. Jea-lous."

A frown appeared on my forehead when I heard his statement. Jealous? Why would I have to be jealous? It's not like I was dating one of them nor fall for them. Well, I almost fall for Yabu. That's just almost.

"No, it's not almost. But you did fall for Yabu."

"Huh?" I was half-screaming till all of JUMP member turned their head to us.

"What's wrong?" Yamada asked me with questioning face. I shook my head and smiled to him.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." They nodded and continued their activities. I turned my face to face Takaki's face. He chuckled and patted my head.

"Inoo-chan is so cute." And he began pinching my cheeks.

"What the—stop that, Takaki! Aw, that's hurt!" He stopped pinching my cheeks but he began to tickle me. "A-ah! Stop it, Takaki! No! Please, not that spot!" And Takaki stopped tickling me when someone pulled my hand and drag me out of the room. He hold my hand tight and his eyebrow was frowned. He has an 'disguisting face' on his face.

_Another words than 'No'_

"I-it hurts." I murmured. But he still hold my hand tight. "I s-said, it hurt, Yabus." He tightened his hold. "I said, it's hurt, Yabu Kouta!" I shouted and slapped his hand. He turned his body and tried to reach my hand again. I stepped back and ready to run before he could do anything worse. But it was too late. He already hugged me. I put my hand on his chest to pushed him away but he tightened his hug. He whisper to my ear.

"Inoo Kei, please, don't ever try to fall in love with another man."

"What? What's wrong with your head, Yabu? And why you said as if I fall in love with you? Let me go, Yabu!"

He touched my chin and lifted it up. He look into my eyes while I try my best to avoid those brown orb.

"You're wrong, Inoo. It's not 'as if' but you 'do' fall in love with me, don't you? And I won't let you go because you're avoiding me."

"No, I'm not falling in love with you. And I'm not avoiding you."

"Then, look into my eyes and say it again."

"No, I don't want to."

"Why?"

"No reason. So, let me go. Now."

"I won't. Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Then, do you like me?"

I shrugged.

"Do you love me?"

"Eh?" I feel my cheeks redden. "N-no." I think.

"Do you love me?"

"Why did you repeat that question?"

"Do you love me?"

"No." I can feel my face became really hot. I covered my mouth to hide my redden cheeks.

"Do you love me?"

"N-no, I don't. P-please let me go." This is bad. My voice is trembling now.

"Do you not love me?"

"No, I do not! So please—Oh my God.." I look into him and I saw he show his grin-of-the-winning again. I blushed. I think, my face and my ear is as red as a tomato now. I look to another way and he murmured something like 'Gotcha'.

"So, Inoo, do you love me?"

I shut my mouth. I don't know wether I love this boy or not. "I.. Don't know. Let me go, Yabu. Please, I'll die if you keep hugging me."

"I won't. Until you say 'yes, I love you' to me."

I sighed. "Why did you do this much to me? Aren't you tired yet?"

"Oh God, you're so stupid, Inoo Kei. The answer is obvious. It's because I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I love you since we the first time we met. I love you at the first sight." He sighed. "I know you're tired, Inoo. So do I. See, your face is really red right now. So, make it quick. Kiss me if you love me, slap me if you don't. I'll close my eyes." He closed his eyes, but he still hugged me.

And then, here I am. Confused with my own feeling. Didn't sure about my feeling to this boy. To this dorky yet kind boy. To this clumsy yet reliable boy. To this cute and big-hearted boy. To the owner of 'no-eyes smile'. To a boy who always receive my midnight call. To a boy who always want to have a duet with me. To a boy who always support me. To the boy who kissed me another day. To a boy who hug me now. To a boy who stand in front of me now. To a boy who I—love.

I slap his right cheek. Silence. He stood in front of me and look into my eyes. There's a sorrow in his eyes. I grinned. He frowned his eyes and when Yabu open his mouth to say something, I slap his left cheek. He ran his left hand to his left cheek. And when he about to complain, I cupped his cheeks and kiss his soft lips. After one-two minutes, I broke the kiss. But he ran his hand to the back of my head and pulled me again to press his lips to mine. I wrapped my hand into his neck. This time we had a long passionate kiss. He licked my upper lips but I locked it and release the kiss.

"Too far, Yabu. This is not the right time."

He grinned, and he peck my corner lips. "Sorry, Inoo. I just can't hold myself anymore." He smiled. "So, do you love me?" He peck the other corner of my lips.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I love you."

He gave me another kiss. Long passionate kiss. His lips moving on my lips, and ask me, "Can I call you 'Kei'?"

Our lips still conected. I smiled and answer him, "Of course, Kou."

And this boy, my boy, deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I won't say anything. I repost this from my LJ. So, happy reading.

RnR?


End file.
